Stolen Moments
by loveconquers20
Summary: "The sound of distress in the toddler's voice seemed to speak to them both, and their eyes locked instantly, full of fear and confusion but a weird understanding that seemed to transcend all of this." AU/AH: Elena and Damon are brought together unwillingly by unknown circumstances. Their quest for the truth brings revelations and feelings they may not be ready to face.


**This just a little something I wrote to help me get over my writers Block. Make sure you leave a review and let me know if I should continue this!**

******Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just borrowing them**

* * *

The blaring sound of the alarm clock was almost enough to drive him insane. The last thing he remembered was getting plastered at the grill last night, and taking off with the gorgeous blond who had been eyeing him the entire night.

It had been another grueling day at the office working under his father, and like most mornings he woke up drunk and passed out in some stranger's bed.

Though this particular bedroom seemed a lot classier than what he was used to. The cotton sheets felt incredible against his skin, and from what he could make out through his somewhat blurred vision, the place was open and roomy, kinda like his apartment.

He got a whiff something strong and his mouth watered instantly. The smell of bacon and French toast permeated through the air causing his stomach to make noises he wasn't even aware it could make. As wonderful as it all sounded, the entire thing seemed all too familiar and a bit of dread filled in his chest. The last time a woman made him breakfast after a one night stand, he had to get a restraining order.

God, he hoped this girl wasn't some clingy psycho chick. With the shit storm that was becoming his life, it was the absolute last thing he needed.

He heard a child-like giggle coming from somewhere in the room and he sat up immediately, taken off guard by what proved to be an intruder. Right beside the bed he could make out a pair of tiny hands and feet, and a few colorful blocks scattered about.

"Your tummy made a funny sound." The child informed him. Not that he knew much about children at all; but he figured the boy couldn't have been any older than three just based on his size and speech. Another wave of dread washed over him as he realized that his hot blonde one night stand was not only downstairs making him breakfast but she had a kid. A kid she forgot to mentioned in the hours they spent 'getting to know each other.' Granted they were both drunk, but even at his most intoxicated state, the word 'kid' would've sobered him up real fast.

He's dated women with kids, or more accurately, slept with them and it never ended well. It was always uncomfortable and awkward for all involved. He didn't particular care for the rugrats; they made him nervous and itchy with their wandering little hands, and endless questions.

This was getting worst by the minute, he hadn't had to sneak out of a woman's apartment window since college, but even that sounded more appealing than facing her again. Some rational part of him realized he was jumping to insane conclusions, but his experience and his inebriated brain told him to get out of there as quick as his feet could take him.

He starred at the little boy oddly for a moment and searched for his clothes and shoes. If he was gonna get out of place he had to come up with a plan. He could tell Miss Hot Blonde that he was running late for work… or a meeting. Whatever. He wasn't really sure. He'd say whatever would get him out the door to avoid having any further discussion about whatever happened between them last night and what any of it meant.

He couldn't even remember what he had on the night before. His brain felt like it was pulsing from the excruciating headache he was having. He looked over to the giant walk in closet and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. This was obviously a his and hers closet, and across from what he assumed was Miss Hot Blondes clothes, was a rack of men's suits, multiple dress shirts, watches and cologne.

So not only did this woman have a kid, but apparent also a husband who would probably walk in at any moment and shoot him dead. What kind of woman cheats on her husband in front of her kid?

"FUCK." He cursed a little too loudly, and the little boys head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Mommy say that's a bad word." He stood up and Damon noticed he was wearing one of those little onesie pajamas he remembered having as a child. His little face was all scrunched up and confused and obviously waiting for an explanation. The kid was a little bit cute, so sue him.

"Uh... Yeah your moms right. I'm sorry." He ran his hand nervously through his hair. That's exactly why he shouldn't be allowed near kids.

"I'm hungry." The toddler announced seeming to have forgotten about his bad word.

"Smells like your mommy's making breakfast, why don't you go down there and see what she's cooking."

"I can't walk in the stairs member? I have to go with a big person." The tiny boy gave him a weird look.

"Okay… let me get my shirt on, and I'll take you." He was feeling decidedly better about facing the woman downstairs. Now that he knew that she was married and tried to hide it from him, very poorly at that, he was going to use it as his ticket off this crazy train before he got a front row seat to the train wreck.

Once he buttoned his shirt and slid on his trousers, he looked down at the little boy who seemed to be holding his arms up, clearly wanting to be picked up. Damon groaned and reached down to grab the toddler, sitting him on his side before heading out the room.

One step outside the bedroom and he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth went dry, he could almost feel the sound of his heart pounding and then dropping, almost as if he was on the steep drop of a roller-coaster. Sweat dropped profusely from his face and the feeling in the pit of his stomach was no longer hunger. It was more like panic and complete and utter fear, as he looked at the framed picture that stared back at him daringly.

There was the little boy again seemingly younger, the one whose little legs were now wrapped around his waist, his little arms around his neck. The blonde woman he vaguely recalled from the night before was nowhere in sight, instead there was a brunette, gorgeous girl with warm brown eyes. And then there was him. He was in the picture, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, the boy between them.

"Daddy let's go!" The toddler ordered, clearly getting impatient. Damon rubbed his eyes almost painfully, willing the picture to disappear but it was futile. Each time he looked at it, he saw himself, the brown haired woman, and the boy. A boy whom he suddenly realized had a freakish resemblance to him, from the raven hair, right down to the blue eyes. Before, when his world made sense, he would've attributed that to mere coincidence. A lot of people share the same physical traits. However this picture he has no memory of taking, with people he has no memory of seems to tell a different story.

"Daddy?" The boy questioned, jolting him right out of his thoughts. "Right, um downstairs… for food." Damon stuttered, his knees wobbled and for a brief moment he wondered if the boy wouldn't be better off climbing down the stairs on his own.

The halls were filled with photos, of him, the brown haired woman, and the boy. There was even one of a much older woman who resembled his mom, which was strange considering his mother never lived to be that old. She passed away before he could graduate high school, and he lived with that grief well into his adult life, this woman couldn't possibly be her.

As ridiculous as it felt, he longed for the ignorant moments where he thought this house was home to a cheating blonde woman whose husband would appear with a shot gun and murder him at any moment. At least things made sense then, now they didn't. As he slowly and carefully made his way down the stairs, holding the boy up to his waist, he tried to hide his panic.

He was going to meet who he presumed was the mother of his (?) son, and possibly his wife or girlfriend. He looked down at his fingers and surely there was a wedding band. So wife it is! Oh god, being murdered by some jealous crazed husband seemed a lot more appealing.

Despite his hunger, the little boy talked on and on about something Damon couldn't quite pay attention to, on account of being out of his mind, in some weird alternate universe where he has a family and his mother is somehow alive.

The closer he got, the more noises he could make out coming from the kitchen, the smell of bacon reawakened the hungry beast in his stomach, but the pounding of his heart felt so loud that he could barely make out any of the surrounding noises.

So loud that he almost didn't hear the high pitched scream that escaped the woman's mouth the minute she laid eyes on him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!?" She demanded hysterically, raising her spatula. Her eyes were wide with fear as she slowly backed away from him until she was backed against the counter.

Damon recognized that fear, it was the same crippling terror he felt the moment his eyes landed on the picture upstairs. She was supposed to have all the answers, but from the looks of it, she didn't recognize the boy either. She was just as confused as he was, and a lot less calm. If he didn't tread carefully he'd no doubt receive a hot spatula to the face.

"Mommy, Daddy what's wrong?" The little boy whimpered, his lower lip quivered and is eyes were brimming with tears, before Damon could explain himself.

The sound of distress in the toddler's voice seemed to speak to them both, and their eyes locked instantly, full of fear and confusion but a weird understanding that seemed to transcend all of this.

"Nothing... Nothing… mommy and daddy are just joking around." Damon forced a smile, signaling with his eyes, for the brunette to play along.

"Uh, yeah, just playing," she supplied awkwardly. "How about I get you some breakfast, you must be hungry."

Damon watched as she put out a piece of French toast and two strips of bacon onto the plate, while he sat the boy down on a miniature table beside the grown up table.

"Eat your breakfast buddy, mommy and daddy are just gonna have a talk." He said as she said the plate in front of the boy.

"What the hell is this?" The brunette woman whispered loudly once they were out of ear shot, panic filled her voice. "Why does he think we're his parents? And who are you? And where am I?" The questions just kept spilling out of her mouth faster than he could process, but it's not like he had any real answers anyway. He had the same questions.

"Okay, let's not panic, that's not going to get us anywhere, and for the record I have none of those answers." Last thing he remembered was getting drunk and going home with a blonde, the rest of it was a blur and he'd foolishly assumed he ended up back at her place.

"Well other than my name is Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Elena Gilbert." She held out her hand to shake his out of habit.

"You were in the kitchen, making breakfast how could you not know this place? How did you get here?" He questioned.

He saw the confusion in her face, as she tried to recall any memory of how she got there. In that moment he couldn't help but notice her, her brown eyes were warmer in person, her hair shiny and long, and she smelled almost as amazing as she looked.

"I… I don't remember what I was doing before I was in the kitchen or why I started making breakfast." She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Have you been upstairs?" Damon tried not to be affected by her tears but it was easier said than done, he could use a good cry himself, but it wasn't going to help them figure any of this out any sooner.

"No… Why? What's up there?" Her eyes grew even wider with fear.

He took her hand leading her up the stairs to show her the many pictures of their little 'family.' She reacted just as he suspected."

"I have no memories of this. Is this some kind of joke?" She choked, her eyes were puffy, and the tears were now spilling down her cheeks.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being in my car, on my way to work. I was rushing, I hit a car." She explained.

"You probably lost consciousness. That would explain why you can't remember anything. I might've been unconscious too; at least I think I was. I was drinking a lot that night."

"Okay, so what does this mean? What are we supposed to do about that little boy in there who thinks we're his parents?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll have some ans—."

Her phone rang interrupting them. She looked at the screen and Damon saw all the color fade from her face.

"Who is it?"

"It says mom." She whispered.

"Okay why aren't you answering it? Maybe she has answers." Damon urged.

"My mom is dead, both my parents are." She gulped before pressing the call button and turning on the speaker phone.

"Sweetie, did you get in contact with the caterer? I've been calling her all morning, no luck." Her mother's voice was just like she remembered, calming and full of warmth, which only seemed to make her more emotional.

"The caterer?" She questioned desperately trying to hide the quivering in her voice; thankfully her mother didn't seem to notice.

"Yes silly, for your Aunt Jenna's wedding? Earth to Lena, are you forgetting things again honey?"

"When did I forget things?" Elena wondered. This could be their biggest lead yet, because if this was supposed to be her 'life' there was a whole lot she was forgetting.

"When you were pregnant with Jacob you forgot things all the time, but that didn't start you were in your third trimester, it seems a bit early for that." The sound of her mother chuckling in the background barely registered as she became hyper-aware of every sensation in her body. The sensitivity in her breast as her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her shirt, the slight nauseous feeling she had the entire time she stood over the stove, right down to the barely there bump that she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before.

Damon's eyes widened in shock as realization hit both of them.

"Um, mom, I'll call the caterer and I'll call you back in a second." Elena answered before hanging up the phone. Her hands were trembling, as she touched her stomach to confirm what her 'mom' had just told them.

"So we know 'our sons' name is Jacob, and apparently I'm pregnant."She deadpanned.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know Damon! I'm not sure about any of this! One minute I'm on my way to work, and the next I'm married with a three year old son, and a baby on the way!" She yelled.

Damon realized it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth. They were both unsure about everything; and he couldn't fault her for being frustrated especially after what they just learned.

If anyone understood how crazy this all was, it was him. He never wanted kids, not in a million years; he didn't want to be responsible for ruining some poor kids future, because of his own daddy issues, yet there he was about to father two.

"I'm sorry; believe me I know how stressful this is. This wasn't what I was expecting to wake up to either, but yelling isn't gonna get us anywhere and I much rath-"

"Mommy I ate all my food!" They heard the little boy shout before Damon could finish his sentence.

Elena looked at him warily before they both headed downstairs to find the toddler.

"Good job, you're such a big boy!" Elena said enthusiastically, earning her a fit of giggles that seemed contagious as she started laughing herself. In that moment she realized how much this little boy whom she'd apparently given birth to resembled Damon. They had the same blue eyes and black hair, just another eerie detail that made the entire situation that much creepier. Goose bumps rose all over her body the more she thought of it.

As creepy as it all was she had to admit that their 'son' was cute, and his 'father' was certainly a sight to behold.

Elena was used to kids, in her real life she didn't have any of her own, but her sister's kids seemed to love her more than their own mother. Not that she could blame them, Katherine wasn't around much and she'd practically raised them herself. So she had no problem charming the little guy in front of her. Damon on the other hand seemed a bit more distant.

Jacob rambled on about dragons and toys as three year olds tend to do. His little hands cupping her face forcing her to pay attention to his every word. He seemed like a bright and happy little boy, had a charm and familiarity about him that almost made Elena forget that she didn't know who he was up until a second ago.

The weirdest part of all was how real everything felt. Elena had an overwhelming urge to protect, nurture and shower her 'son' with affection. Maybe it's because he was an innocent child, but despite the fact that she couldn't remember birthing him, he felt like hers.

"I think we should give him a bath." Elena looked over her shoulder at Damon who was observing them.

"I want daddy!" The boy shouted excitedly, wrapping himself around Damon's leg.

"Well I guess that's settled." Elena laughed.

"We'll get the answers." She said cryptically. "In the mean time we just have to play our roles."

Damon nodded hesitantly before picking up Jacob. He smiled at the bouncy toddler hoping that it would hide the panic that was threatening to overtake him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, leave a review & let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
